A l'ombre du vent
by Kandai
Summary: C'est un bruit bien connu que celui-là : si tu veux protéger ton coeur, place-le à l'ombre du vent. Nakoma(/)Pocahontas. Ficlet. Cadeau à howan.


**Crédits** \- Disney  
 **Base** \- Pocahontas  
 **Rating** \- PG/K+  
 **Avertissements** \- Mort canonique de personnage secondaire.

 **Prompt** \- Sur un prompt d' **howan** pour **Obscur Échange** : _PoV de Nakoma après la mort de Kokoum, et comment Pocahontas évite de croiser son regard, l'évite tout court, jusqu'à la confrontation finale. Sur les limites de l'amitié, l'ambiguité (charnelle) de leur amitié, la culpabilité de Pocahontas et le ressentiment de Nakoma "tout ce gachis pour un étranger"_.

 **Note** \- C'est moins explicitement femslash que ce que j'avais prévu mais j'ai préféré jouer la carte "amitié ambigüe" qui était demandée par le prompt. Bonne lecture :)

 _En espérant toujours,_

* * *

 **A l'ombre du vent**

* * *

Le crépuscule emporte le souffle de Kocoum avec lui.

Nakoma n'était pas même pas présente lorsque l'esprit de Kocoum s'envola, arrivant bien après que la dernière bataille du jeune guerrier eût été rendue. Elle ne rencontra que les visages des guerriers impassibles dans la tente de l'Homme-médecine et les pleurs discrets de quelques femmes qui s'étaient repliées dans l'obscurité bienvenue de la nuit, tentant tant bien que mal de se montrer courageuses malgré le matin sanglant qui s'annonçait. Certains se consolaient peut-être du fait que l'âme de Kocoum ne marcherait pas seule longtemps avant de rejoindre la terre des morts nombreux étaient les hommes qui avaient fait en silence le serment de mourir à l'aube en faisant montre de l'héroïsme qui a animé leur valeureux guerrier.

 _Héroïsme_ , il n'en était rien, pensa Nakoma en refoulant des larmes amères du coin du pouce. Kocoum s'était fait tuer comme un lâche, frappé de dos alors qu'il tentait de d'arracher la femme qu'il aimait des griffes du démon blanc qui l'avait attirée dans ses bras.

Celui-là même qu'elle avait embrassé avec abandon, à l'ombre d'une autre tente trop similaire à celle-ci – un baiser pour un dernier souffle, décidemment, il y avait là-dessous une sombre farce des esprits qui échappait à la jeune indigène.

Elle s'avança d'un pas timide vers le lit où le mort reposait, le teint blafard et les yeux crispés sur un néant éternel. Kocoum ne perdait rien de sa présence dans la mort et pendant un court instant, Nakoma fut persuadée de sentir son souffle se disperser sur sa nuque – un souffle glacial, irradiant de courroux et de rancœur. Son esprit pesait sur la tente comme un fardeau, alourdissant les fronts des femmes qui préparaient les armes de leurs maris et empiétant sur les cœurs des hommes qui se préparent à le suivre en défendant leurs foyers.

Nakoma avait cru bien faire pourtant elle avait cru protéger Pocahontas de ses penchants trop cléments avec la même rage que Kocoum avait démontrée lors de son ultime combat et pour quel résultat ? Sa meilleure amie avait le visage défait par les pleurs, un homme courageux avait trouvé la mort cette nuit et demain… demain, il ne resterait plus rien de ce qu'elle avait tenté tant bien que mal de préserver. Demain, il ne leur resterait plus que des morts et des ruines.

Demain, il ne lui resterait plus de larmes pour pleurer.

C'en fut trop pour elle, brusquement. Elle se sentit oppressée dans la tente silencieuse, impuissante face aux gestes précis de l'Homme-médecine qui préparait les premiers rites mortuaires, écrasée par l'esprit de Kocoum qui l'accablait et réclamait silencieusement vengeance, incapable de supporter plus longtemps les figures rigides de ses frères et sœurs alors qu'ils se préparaient tous à donner leur vie pour sauvegarder un monde qui leur apparaissait inaccessible désormais. L'air froid sur sa nuque la transperça d'un frisson et Nakoma quitta la tente avec précipitation, sans se soucier des regards blêmes qu'elle attirait ou de la peine qui animait les mains qui se tendaient vers elle. Elle se faufila entre les femmes inquiètes qui vinrent à sa rencontre, plus sournoise que le vent, et la voilà déjà à la lisière du village, le regard tourné vers les récoltes illuminées par le rougeoiement du feu.

Nakoma avait envie – besoin – de crier sa rancœur et elle n'avait nulle envie de perdre le peu de contenance qui lui restait au milieu des préparatifs de guerre.

Elle l'avait su dès que la silhouette de l'homme blanc – John, pensa-t-elle avec rage, Pocahontas l'avait appelé _John_ – s'était dessinée dans les hautes herbes du champ de maïs, elle avait su à ce moment-là qu'elle serait prête à mourir pour Pocahontas sur-le-champ si celle-ci avait encouru le moindre risque. Elle s'était retrouvée prête à s'interposer entre l'étranger et sa meilleure amie, à la laisser fuir vers le village pendant qu'elle sonnerait l'alerte mais la main chaude de la fille du chef sur sa bouche l'avait empêché de continuer et soudain, plus rien n'avait eu plus d'importance que le corps de son amie se pressant contre elle, de sa main recouvrant ses lèvres et de la supplique qu'elle avait pu lire dans ses yeux noirs quand cette dernière l'eût libérée.

— Je t'en prie, ne lui dis rien, avait supplié Pocahontas avant de prendre l'inconnu par la main et de l'entraîner à travers les hautes herbes, vers le cœur de la forêt.

Là où Nakoma n'avait pas osé la suivre.

Mais Nakoma n'était rien sinon une amie fidèle. Elle avait regardé sa meilleure amie se pendre au cou de l'homme blanc aux cheveux de soleil et se perdre dans le flou de l'horizon avant de se retourner sur Kocoum pour lui mentir sans ciller, sans elle-même comprendre les motivations de Pocahontas – le même Kocoum qu'elle était venue trouver la nuit suivante, lorsque sa complicité avait fini par peser trop lourdement sur son cœur et qu'elle avait fini par craindre pour la vie de la fille du chef. Elle acceptait volontiers d'être la proie du courroux de Powhatan ou sa part de responsabilité dans le meurtre de Kocoum, elle acceptait même le rejet de Pocahontas qui la fuyait en ces heures les plus sombres tout valait mieux à ses yeux que d'avoir vécu avec la hantise que son silence aurait pu condamner à mort sa meilleure amie.

Meilleure amie qui évitait son regard, même après sa maigre tentative de dialogue. Meilleure amie qui préférait se lover contre le torse du condamné qui croupissait sous une tente plutôt que les bras réconfortants de Nakoma, qui préférait couvrir de larmes et de baisers le visage pâle plutôt que d'épancher sa peine dans les épaules de son amie.

Nakoma poussa un profond soupir et offrit son visage au vent, recherchant un peu de fraîcheur pour apaiser les larmes qui brûlaient ses joues. La légère brise qui soufflait dans le vallon lui rafraîchit légèrement le front, dispersant les nuages qui s'amoncelaient dans sa tête. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, un peu calmée par les mains rassurantes du vent, ce fut pour apercevoir la silhouette familière de Pocahontas s'effacer dans les champs.

Elle joua un instant avec l'idée de la poursuivre à travers les hautes tiges, de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se fonde dans les ombres de la forêt et de lui envoyer toute cette rage à peine contenue au visage, de la confronter sans plus attendre maintenant qu'elle ne se sentait plus coupable de l'avoir dénoncée à Kocoum.

Nakoma pouvait l'imaginer d'ici, les cris qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème à lui jeter, les larmes qui rougiraient les beaux yeux noirs de la princesse, le vacarme de leurs véhémences qui alerterait sûrement les guetteurs et priverait Pocahontas de sa dernière escapade – une juste vengeance pour son insolente amie. Ou alors… elle pouvait espérer la suivre sans se faire repérer, se laisse entraîner jusqu'à son ultime refuge et se proposer pour la consoler, lui offrir son ventre et ses bras pour qu'elle puisse enfin s'effondrer et s'abandonner à leur chagrin mutuel, sur le deuil de l'amour et de la paix qui menaçait de les dévorer sans lendemain.

Protéger Pocahontas ou lui rendre une parcelle de l'horreur qui l'avait étranglée lorsqu'elle avait vu la dépouille de Kocoum se faire emporter – dans les entrailles de Nakoma, un serpent visqueux se tordait furieusement, plantant ses dents dans les parois de son ventre pour la pousser à se mouvoir.

A la fin, elle n'en fit rien.

Elle resta à contempler les cultures, les joues séchant au fur et à mesure que la brise montait. Les cheveux de jais de Pocahontas flottèrent devant ses yeux pendant quelques battements de cœur avant de s'évanouir dans les ombres nocturnes, à peine troublées par le murmure du vent. Quelque part au loin, une chouette se hasarda à ululer, comme pour ricaner de l'impuissance de Nakoma – la forêt avait repris ses droits, une fois encore.

Et une fois encore, elle était restée seule, à contempler la figure de Pocahontas se dérober à elle, s'enfuir de l'amour et de l'amitié que Nakoma aurait déposé à ses pieds sans hésiter un instant.

Le goût qui pesait sur sa langue se changea de salé à amer.

Et si le vent commençait à se lever, alors que l'aube perçait lentement le ciel avec ses rayons incandescents, si le vent commençait à danser et se fendre de millions de caresses apaisantes, c'était peut-être pour s'excuser d'avoir une fois de plus enlevé sa meilleure amie, d'avoir pressé ses pas et hâté sa fuite. Si le vent gonflait à présent sa bouche du parfum fruité de son amie et de l'odeur de l'eau qu'elle aimait tellement, c'était peut-être une offrande ou un gage de paix – un signe, sans doute, que les Esprits leur envoyaient, pour qu'ils puissent garder courage et vaillance en ces heures sombres.

Ou peut-être, pensa Nakoma en emboîtant le pas au cortège de guerriers qui se dirigeait en direction de l'aurore, peut-être était-ce pour qu'elle puisse mourir avec le souvenir de Pocahontas sur les lèvres.


End file.
